


hellos and rainy days

by sunsetblurs



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cuddling, Dancing, Drinking, Kun Has a Crush, M/M, Not Too Drunk Though, Strangers to potential lovers, Ten Gets Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblurs/pseuds/sunsetblurs
Summary: Ten doesn’t think that drinking wine by himself could have a bad outcome, but he inevitably starts craving company since he doesn't like dancing alone, and after a few glasses of wine, knocking on his neighbor's door and inviting him over seems like a good idea.Kun wouldn't disagree.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	hellos and rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna feed me and my cat and help us pay rent, you can send me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/sunsetblurs) or two, i would be eternally grateful <3

Ten wouldn’t say he doesn’t have friends; he wouldn’t dare to. He knows that there’s a lot of people (relatively) who wouldn’t hesitate to come over and help him get rid of the nagging feeling of loneliness he’s been feeling these past few weeks, but Ten feels like he’s used their services enough times during those few weeks, and they deserve a break.

That’s why he was currently opening a bottle of wine, ready to drink it by himself, maybe even open another one if he doesn’t feel tired enough once he’s done with the first. Now, it’s important to mention that Ten didn’t drink by himself all that often, but he’s not going to deny that it happens here and there — shit days and whatnot.

He’s never been a specific kind of drunk; the way he acts when drunk always depends on what he’s drinking, how much he’s slept, who he’s with, the current fucking moon phase— his body just likes being complicated like that, but he assumed that being freed from any form of hangovers no matter how much he drinks makes up for the unpredictability.

So pouring his second glass, Ten knew that he really has no idea where the evening’s going to go, no matter how much he would wish for a simple _I just really need to cry it out_ kind of night.

Considering the fact that he hasn’t eaten that much today, the alcohol didn’t take too long to invade his brain, and with three glasses of wine done, it became very clear which type of drunk Ten was going to be tonight — the brave one. The one that does everything his brain thinks of without _actually_ thinking.

After a few songs he spent dancing around his living room by himself, Ten suddenly regretted not inviting anyone over, but it was too late to call anyone now since it was almost midnight, and no matter how drunk Ten would get, he wouldn’t make anyone walk through the rain just so that he has someone to dance to Little Mix with. The only option for Ten to have dance partners was to get someone who already was in the same building.

Ten was ready to scrap that idea as well and just come to terms with the fact that he’s dancing alone, but then he remembered that he has one neighbor who seems to be around the same age, and is also very friendly every time they run into each other in the elevator. Ten never bothered to get any closer and the neighbor seemed to be happy with casual _hello_ and _rainy day, huh_ too, but right now, at midnight, with almost a bottle of wine downed, Ten felt like it’s a good time to make new friends.

Ten wasn’t drunk out of his mind in any sense; he never got _that_ drunk, so he knew exactly what he’s doing when he entered the elevator and pressed the little 3 button, and he wasn’t struggling with his movement in a way that would be noticeable. He just really wanted someone to dance with, and he felt like all his ideas are amazing at that point. Although he mostly felt like that even while sober.

There was no hesitation before knocking on the door, and no regrets filling him when he heard the door unlocking. Upon seeing his neighbor, Ten noticed that he didn’t look like he’s just been woken up by his annoying neighbor from the seventh floor, so Ten took it as a good sign.

“Hi, is everything alright?” the neighbor asked with a kind smile on his face. _Truly a blessing of a person,_ Ten thought. Here he was, few minutes after midnight, with the most ridiculous request, yet his neighbor looked like he couldn’t be happier to see him. (Probably because he still had no idea why Ten came in the first place.)

“Well, you see,” Ten started, not sure when is the right time to mention that he offers alcohol for free. “I want someone to dance with me,” he said, voice very serious, as if his brain wasn’t catching up with what he’s saying and how ridiculous it is.

The neighbor looked understandably confused. “Dance with you? As in right now or?” he asked, still maintaining the friendly aura despite probably being convinced that his neighbor is insane.

“Yeah, right now,” Ten answered with no hesitation. “I didn’t expect to be in this mood after drinking tonight, but now I really want to dance with someone and I don’t want to bother my friends since they would have to go through the rain to get here,” Ten said in one breath (he was impressed with himself). “But then I remembered that I have a neighbor who seems to be my age and is already in the same building so there’s no rain hazard there,” he finished with a smile.

His neighbor, bless his soul, not only looked like he understands the situation, but also seemed to be thinking about complying with Ten’s odd request. “I don’t have anything to drink,” he finally said.

Ten almost clapped, but he caught himself in time and just assured his neighbor that he has plenty of alcohol he can drink while simultaneously trying to _not_ make it sound like he has a problem. Considering his neighbor just stepped outside of his apartment and locked the door behind him, it seemed like he was successful. “I’m Ten, by the way,” he introduced himself on the way to the elevator.

“Kun,” his neighbor — Kun — said with a smile.

Upon arriving to Ten’s apartment, Kun noted that he’s behind with the level of alcohol in his system, so Ten offered a few shots of something stronger, so that he can catch up with him, and Kun agreed. There was a part of Ten’s brain that questioned how ridiculous this situation is, but Ten always ignored that part of his brain when he was drunk, for his own good.

It didn’t take too long for Kun to catch up, and it also didn’t take long before Ten joined him in doing shots instead of sipping on his wine.

Ten quickly found out that Kun truly is a great person and he’s also incredibly fun to be around. Despite only properly hanging out for the first time, they both felt comfortable in each other’s presence (although the alcohol was probably a big part of that). Kun also had a very particular sense of humor that Ten couldn’t get over; he’s never met anyone who’d make the jokes Kun did, but he very quickly found that he likes it.

“I’ve been here for a while and we still haven’t danced,” Kun noted after an hour or so. They were both drunk, hard to tell which one of them more, but neither of them was _wasted_.

It took Ten no more than five second to react and take his phone to connect it to the speakers once again and continue playing the album he was listening to before. “You’re so right,” Ten laughed and stood up, stretching his arm out for Kun to take.

“ _Happiness_ , great choice,” Kun commented on the song choice before taking Ten’s hand and standing up as well. (Ten was very satisfied with the fact that Kun knew the song.)

It was a bit weird at first, dancing in the middle of Ten’s apartment, but it wasn’t the uncomfortable kind of weird; it was the kind of weird that just made them crack up constantly and encouraged them to come up with the most ridiculous dance moves they possibly could.

Ten hadn’t had this much fun in a long time and while it was unexpected that it happened with his neighbor, who was practically a stranger to him just a few hours prior, but Ten couldn’t care less. He was having fun and that was all that mattered to him at that point. That and the fact that Kun seemed to be having just as much fun as him.

Once they were done dancing and went back to sitting on the couch and sipping on a cocktail Ten created out of everything he could find that looked like it _could_ go together, they went back to talking. Ten found out that they really are the same age, that Kun is a music producer (Ten found that especially _hot_ with the alcohol in his blood), a bit about his family and also that he is apparently glad that Ten decided to knock on his door.

“You must’ve thought I’m crazy,” Ten laughed, reminiscing about that, as if it happened months back. (It’s been barely three hours.)

Kun shook his head. “Not really. It was very unexpected for sure, but not crazy,” he assured Ten. Not that Ten would be embarrassed about it in the first place. “How did you even come up with the idea to knock on my door, though?” Kun asked.

“Already told you — no rain crisis, same age, all that shebang,” Ten smiled. “Being honest, I’m kinda glad it’s raining because I wouldn’t have gone to you and I would just call my friend probably,” now don’t get him wrong, Ten loves his friends, but he also loves the way this night turned out.

“Mhm,” Kun hummed before leaning back and resting his head against the couch. Ten wasn’t sure if he’s just rearranging his thoughts or if he’s tired, but Kun closing his eyes gave Ten the perfect opportunity to _really_ look at him.

On top of everything Kun was personality wise, he was also unbelievably good looking. It’s something that Ten noticed the second he met his neighbor for the very first time, but never really took the time to focus on just how attractive the man is. Ten knew that it wasn’t the alcohol talking; he found Kun to be very appealing to the eye even while sober. What he didn’t know was just how enamored with his neighbor he could afford to get, because Ten was sick and tired of crushing on straight men.

“I can tell you’re staring at me, you know,” Kun said with clear amusement in voice.

Ten wasn’t one to get easily embarrassed, so he really didn’t care too much that he’s been caught. “I enjoy looking at pretty people, sue me,” Ten joked. He felt like it’s innocent enough that even if Kun was straight, he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable because of what he said.

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” Kun teased, all while still having his eyes closed leaning back against the couch. If he wasn’t talking, it would be easy to assume that he’s sleeping.

“Depends,” Ten said. “Is it working?” if there wasn’t alcohol involved, Ten probably wouldn’t be _this_ confident when it comes to hitting on people he doesn’t even know if they want to be hit on, but his drunk brain was all about the _now or never_ approach.

“I’ve seen better,” Kun said with a smile on his face. “But it’s good enough for me,” he added before finally opening his eyes and looking at Ten. “Are you tired?” Kun then asked, noticing that Ten’s eyes seemed a bit _too_ droopy, even with all the alcohol taken into consideration.

“Kind of, but I don’t want you to leave just yet,” one con of inviting over someone who lives in the same building is that there’s no incentive to have a sleepover, and Ten just didn’t want to say goodbye to Kun. He liked having him there, and he would continue being stubborn about Kun staying for as long as he’s drunk.

“I don’t mind staying,” Kun noted. “If you’ll have me, that is,” he added.

Their conversation wasn’t necessarily sexual in any way, but the atmosphere made it clear that neither of them would mind if it was. However, Ten just really wanted to sleep more than anything else.

“Can we cuddle?” Ten asked after standing up and once again stretching his hand out for Kun to take and follow him to the bedroom, which the latter did.

“That we can,” Kun snickered on the way.

“I’m the big spoon though,” despite his smaller statue, Ten always preferred to be the big spoon no matter which one of his friends he was cuddling; it only really ever got borderline comical with Johnny since all his other friends weren’t that much bigger than him, Kun not being an exception.

“Your apartment, your rules,” Kun said, not making any attempt to argue. He didn’t really want to; if something, he liked the idea of someone holding him throughout the night since it’s been a while since he last had that.

They didn’t talk much once they entered the bedroom. Ten threw one of his bigger shirts at Kun, who took the hint and changed while Ten did the same. Thanks to Ten’s need for comfort in order to be able to fall asleep, his bed was big enough to accommodate two people. Maybe even three if it were really necessary.

Kun wasted no time getting into the position most suitable for Ten to hold him; just like Ten wasted no time doing exactly that. Neither of them had any idea how or if it will be awkward to wake up like this in the morning with all the alcohol out of their systems, but at 4:13 in the morning, they felt good falling asleep like this.

And who knows, maybe in the morning Kun will have gathered up enough courage to confess that he was grateful for Ten’s unexpected invite not only because he was bored all alone in his apartment, but also because he’s been trying to get closer to him for as long as they’d lived in the same building, but never being able to get past overly enthusiastic _hello_ or _rainy day, huh_.

Maybe Ten getting drunk that evening was exactly what they both needed.


End file.
